


Scotch, il quarto (Scotch, the Fourth)

by TheMajesticTrilobite



Series: Scotch [Traduzione Italiana] [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Italian translation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticTrilobite/pseuds/TheMajesticTrilobite
Summary: In cui Mycroft e Lestrade hanno una conversazione riguardo ad uno Stradivario.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch, the Fourth (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337645) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> N.d.A.: Ho smesso di far finta che questa storie non siano in realtà, tipo, un romanzo mascherato da scenette. Quindi, ecco qui “Scotch, il Quarto” che segue direttamente da “Scotch, il Terzo” che segue direttamente da “Scotch”. (E sì, vorrei davvero che Lestrade e Mycroft non avessero bevuto due scotch nella prima storia, così la numerazione avrebbe più senso.)
> 
> Grazie ad arctacuda per aver corretto la grammatica, e a sensiblecat per aver aggiustato la mia britannicità.
> 
> Themusecalliope ha fatto una deliziosa podfic di questa storia! Andate, scaricatela, godetevela! http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/ScotchTheFourth.zip
> 
> N.d.T.: Tanti auguri (un po' in ritardo) di buon anno a tutti!

Lestrade dormì molto bene dopo la sua conversazione di mezzanotte con Mycroft. Era contento di essere andato a chiedergli del violino. E pensava che ora a Mycroft rimanessero due opzioni: poteva ignorare l’intera situazione, oppure poteva continuare a giustificare l’aver preso il violino. Lestrade sperava scegliesse la seconda. Non sapeva perché, ma il dettaglio di Mycroft con il violino lo rodeva da dentro. C’era qualcosa di appena fuori posto in quel fatto, qualcosa che non riusciva a tradurre in parole, ma che sapeva istintivamente, grazie ad anni nella polizia. E, considerando l’ultima mossa che Lestrade aveva fatto prima che la conversazione finisse, riteneva probabile che Mycroft avrebbe fatto una contromossa.

Lestrade, appoggiato contro la macchina con una tazza di caffè mentre Donovan gli delimitava una scena del crimine, strizzò gli occhi contro la luce del sole per guardare l’elegante macchina nera che aveva accostato vicino a lui e considerò la possibilità che Mycroft avesse una terza opzione: far assassinare Lestrade.

Non fu Mycroft a uscire dalla macchina, ma una donna in tailleur. Stette lì con la portiera aperta e lo guardò con l’aria di chi si aspetta qualcosa.

Lestrade alzò le sopracciglia. “Mi scusi,” disse, solare. “Posso fare qualcosa per lei?” Il suo telefono squillò. Cosa che si sarebbe dovuto aspettare.

Ma non era Mycroft. Era il suo capo, che disse: “Mi è appena stato consegnato un messaggio che dice che devo contattarti e dirti di salire nella macchina. Che sta succedendo?”

“Da parte di chi è il messaggio?”

“Se te lo dicessi non mi crederesti.”

“Oh, io credo di sì,” disse Lestrade, e attaccò.

“Per favore dica a Mycroft che sono occupato,” disse alla donna in tailleur.

Lei lo fissò come se non potesse averlo sentito correttamente. “Signore?”

“Gli dica che se mi vuole parlare può venire a trovarmi. Non mi faccio convocare in ogni parte del Paese secondo i suoi capricci.”

Lei continuò a fissarlo, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca ora, mentre cercava di trovare qualcosa con cui ribattere. “Ma… ma… sa chi è…”

“Ispettore!” gli urlò Sally.

“Arrivo,” gridò di rimando, poi sorrise alla donna, disse: “Buona fortuna con Mycroft,” poi si voltò e lasciò la donna vicino alla macchina nera, in preda allo shock.

“Che sta succedendo?” chiese Sally, con occhi sospettosi.

Lestrade gettò un’occhiata dietro di sé.

La donna era ancora in piedi accanto alla macchina e lo fissava, come se si aspettasse che lui cambiasse idea e tornasse indietro di corsa.

“Niente. Non ti preoccupare.”

“Non capisco,” disse Sally cupamente. “Vengono continuamente strane macchine a prenderti. Che sta succedendo? È molto sospetto.”

“Non saprei, Sergente,” disse Lestrade mentre saliva le scale ed entrava nella casa che era la scena del più recente delitto. “Forse hai voglia di accumulare prove contro di me e di portarle dal Commissario; sei brava in quello.”

Lei emise un suono di frustrazione. “Senti. Avevo ragione, no—”

Lestrade si girò di scattò e le puntò contro la sua tazza di caffè. “Fa silenzio,” disse. “Sul serio.” Ebbe modo di vedere brevemente la sua faccia leggermente shockata e per la maggior parte futilmente furiosa, prima di girarsi e riprendere a camminare. “Hah,” commentò mentre si allontanava. “Ti credo che Sherlock continuava a dirci di stare zitti. È stato soddisfacente.”

***

Il nuovo caso era moderatamente interessante e lo tenne occupato fino a buio inoltrato. Era stanco quando finalmente arrivò a casa e onestamente aveva smesso di pensare al violino di Sherlock Holmes o al fratello di Sherlock Holmes. Arrivò alla sua porta, infilò la chiave nella toppa e si fermò, con i capelli della nuca che si rizzavano. Si guardò intorno, ma non c’era nessuno nel corridoio. Il che significava che qualunque cosa stesse causando questo disagio era dentro il suo appartamento.

Cupamente risoluto e pronto all’azione, aprì la porta. L’appartamento era buio e la luce del corridoio non illuminava granché oltre l’ingresso. Si fece avanti lentamente, la mano che brancolava in cerca della lampada, cercando di far abituare il più in fretta possibile gli occhi e, anche se si era preparato, quando finalmente trovò la lampada e l’accese, la vista della figura sul sofà lo fece comunque trasalire.

Chiuse gli occhi per contrastare la botta di adrenalina e disse: “Cristo, Mycroft.”

“Avresti dovuto aspettarti la mia visita,” commentò Mycroft pacatamente, con aria per nulla turbata. “Ho ricevuto un messaggio da parte tua che diceva che sarei dovuto venire a trovarti se avessi voluto parlarti.”

“Non volevo dire che dovevi scassinare il mio appartamento,” fece notare.

“Penso che sarebbe molto difficile trovare prove di scassinamento in questo appartamento,” replicò Mycroft.

“Al buio?” disse Lestrade. “Sei semplicemente seduto qui al buio?”

Mycroft fece quell’alzata impercettibile di spalle che faceva quando non aveva voglia di rispondere a qualcosa. Lestrade stava iniziando a riconoscerla.

Lestrade si scrollò di dosso la giacca e la buttò sul tavolo della cucina, dove atterrò sopra a delle bollette arrivate da poco. Mycroft ebbe un moto di disagio, e Lestrade immaginò che la sua casa fosse impeccabile, le sue giacche mai buttate sopra a niente. Probabilmente il motivo per cui non appariva mai sgualcito. Stava seduto nel suo completo a tre pezzi sul divano di Lestrade e sembrava assurdamente fuori posto. Sul tavolino davanti a lui c’erano una bottiglia di scotch e due bicchieri. Sul tavolino a lato del sofà c’era una custodia per violino.

Lestrade assimilò tutto ciò e decise di iniziare con lo scotch. Lo guardò fissamente.

“Ah, sì,” disse Mycroft. “Mi sono preso la libertà di portare il mio.”

Lestrade guardò i bicchieri.

“Ho portato anche i miei bicchieri. Sospettavo che non avresti avuto scotch o bicchieri da scotch.” Mycroft diresse il suo sguardo all’appartamento. “Avevo ragione.”

“Scusa,” disse pigramente Lestrade. “Non sapevo che avrei avuto compagnia, o avrei fatto ordine.”

“Non ti preoccupare,” disse Mycroft, aprendo lo scotch e versandolo. “Ho imparato a sentirmi a casa in qualunque ambiente.”

Lestrade scoppiò a ridere e Mycroft gli sorrise e gli porse lo scotch, e Lestrade smise improvvisamente di ridere. “Aspetta un attimo. Era _inteso_ come battuta,” realizzò.

Mycroft fece una faccia che Lestrade riconobbe immediatamente. Era la faccia distintiva di Sherlock, quella che diceva “mio Dio le persone sono così incredibilmente stupide, perché tocca a me averci a che fare.” Di rado gli capitava di vedere una somiglianza fisica tra i due fratelli, ma era lì, e Lestrade nel vederla sentì la mancanza di Sherlock quel tanto di più. A Sherlock, pensò, sarebbe piaciuto il nuovo caso.

“Possiedo un senso dell’umorismo,” commentò asciutto Mycroft. “È solo che la sua esistenza è un segreto di stato.”

“Anche quella era una battuta.”

“Cielo, com’è perspicace, Ispettore. Scusa, ora usiamo i nomi di battesimo, vero? _Gregory_. Ti ho portato un regalo.”

Lestrade guardò la bottiglia di scotch.

“No, non quella, quella me la porto via. Questo.” Sollevò la custodia del violino e gliela passò.

Lestrade posò il suo scotch sul tavolo. “Cos’è?”

“A me sembra una custodia per violino, ma sono aperto alle tue teorie.”

“Sei spassoso stasera,” gli disse Lestrade, e aprì la custodia. Dentro luceva un violino. “Questo è un regalo magnifico,” disse Lestrade, chiedendosi se si trattasse di ciò che credeva. Alzò gli occhi verso Mycroft. “Che cos’è?”

Mycroft lo stava guardando, facendo vorticare lo scotch all’interno del bicchiere. L’illuminazione nell’appartamento di Lestrade era scarsa e i suoi occhi erano quasi completamente in ombra, perciò Lestrade non riusciva a leggere bene la sua espressione. Non sembrava compiaciuta. Sembrava leggermente risentita e un po’ rassegnata forse. “È il violino di Sherlock. Hai espresso così tanto interesse nei suoi confronti che ho pensato forse lo volessi, anche se francamente dubito te lo potresti permettere.”

“Non voglio il suo violino,” disse Lestrade.

“Bene, allora. Lo puoi prendere in prestito se vuoi. Farci dei test. Vedere se lo sto usando per contrabbandare, o qualunque altra insensatezza del genere ti sei inventato.”

“Non penso che tu stia facendo qualcosa col violino.”

“No,” disse Mycroft, la sua voce dura e fragile. “So che non lo pensi. In realtà è questo il regalo che ti ho portato. Vuoi sapere perché ho preso il violino? Ti dirò perché ho preso il violino. Perché volevo bene a mio fratello. Ecco. È questo che volevi sentire? Gli volevo bene. Non andavamo molto d’accordo da adulti. Quando era bambino amava il violino e i nostri genitori erano morti, così gli ho comprato un violino ed è l’unico regalo che abbia mai dato a mio fratello che lui abbia effettivamente tenuto, che sembrava gli piacesse davvero. L’unica cosa che gli abbia mai dato che sia stato un successo. Quindi sì. Quando John mi ha chiesto se volessi il violino, ho preso il violino. Spero davvero che tu trovi questa spiegazione soddisfacente. _Gregory_.”

Lestrade lo guardò per un attimo. Gli dispiaceva ora di aver insistito tanto. Era stato un dettaglio strano; non aveva avuto senso per lui, un’improvvisa vena sentimentale di Mycroft. E ora aveva spinto Mycroft a questo e gli dispiaceva. Aprì la bocca, cercò qualcosa da dire, e arrivò a: “È Greg.”

“Cosa?”

Lestrade chiuse la custodia e la porse a Mycroft. “Nessuno mi chiama mai Gregory.” Fece un respiro profondo e mise i piedi sul tavolino e si sporse indietro sul divano. Prese in considerazione l’idea di scusarsi, ma pensò che avrebbe peggiorato le cose. Così disse solo: “Questo scotch è molto buono.”

Mycroft lo studiò. “È stata una partita di scacchi decente da parte tua. Non proprio scacco matto, ma una partita decente.”

Mycroft non sembrava più arrabbiato, e Lestrade riconobbe il tono riluttante del complimento. Alzò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso e decise che forse _era_ il caso di chiedere scusa. Mycroft non era stato altro se non cortese con lui, e Lestrade l’aveva assillato per aver tenuto un ricordo di un fratello morto. “Mi dispiace,” disse sinceramente. “Non so cosa mi sia preso col violino… Sembrava…” Lestrade sospirò e osservò il suo scotch. “Suppongo di essermi semplicemente abituato all’idea che ci fosse sempre qualcosa in più quando si trattava di Sherlock. Un dettaglio fuori posto e Sherlock avrebbe detto che ignorarlo, scartarlo come se non fosse importante, significava completamente mancare il punto. Lo sentivo dire ‘Avresti dovuto fare domande sul violino, non fai mai le domande giuste, girava tutto intorno al violino.'”

“Cosa girava tutto intorno al violino?”

“Non ne ho idea.” Lestrade sorseggiò il suo scotch. “Suppongo forse l’idea che… che avrebbe messo a posto tutto ciò che c’era di sbagliato in questa scena. Il dettaglio fuori posto: se fossi riuscito a metterlo a posto Sherlock sarebbe stato vivo e John non starebbe vivendo nell’appartamento più deprimente del mondo, e io avrei sistemato il monumentale errore che avevo commesso.” Lestrade tornò a guardare Mycroft. “Scusa.”

Mycroft scosse la testa. “Suppongo di non poterti incolpare per aver voluto disfare l’accaduto. E suppongo di non poterti incolpare per essere stato ragionevolmente intelligente nel tentativo. Cerco di non farne una colpa alle persone quando sono ragionevolmente intelligenti, solo quando sono insopportabilmente stupide, cosa che succede molto più spesso.”

Lestrade ridacchiò e sorseggiò il suo scotch.

“Ho deciso che non farò assassinare il sergente Donovan,” annunciò improvvisamente Mycroft.

“Peccato,” disse Lestrade, rivolto allo scotch. “Avevo appena deciso che mi sarebbe andato bene se fosse stata assassinata.”

“No, non è vero,” disse Mycroft. “Alle persone come te non sta mai bene il far assassinare la gente.”

Lestrade lo guardò da sopra il bordo del bicchiere. “È per questo che abbiamo persone come te?”

Mycroft sostenne il suo sguardo. “Sì,” disse semplicemente e prese un sorso del suo scotch. “Comunque. La farò trasferire, ma tu devi sistemare la tua scacchiera.”

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Suvvia, non essere ingenuo. Quella notte ha avuto molto poco effettivamente a che fare con Sherlock. Ha cercato di togliere di mezzo il tuo re, in più di un senso. E ci è anche quasi riuscita.”

Lestrade scosse la testa. “Sally odiava Sherlock, l’ha sempre odiato—”

“Sì. Quello le è tornato utile. Ma stava cercando di colpire te, Greg.” Si fermò dopo aver detto il nome, come sorpreso da se stesso, poi continuò: “So che lo sai. Ma sei il tipo a cui non piace dire cose di questo genere ad alta voce, allora lo dirò io per te. Vuole il tuo posto.”

“Be’, se vengo promosso, lei—”

“Non lo vuole così, specialmente non adesso. Non metterai mai una buona parola per lei e lei lo sa. Ha bisogno che tu non le stia in mezzo. Quindi. Sistema la tua scacchiera e proteggi il tuo re. Io mi occuperò del resto.” Mycroft si alzò.

“Aspetta” protestò Lestrade. “Non ho bisogno che tu—”

“La maggior parte dei pezzi sono ammirevolmente sotto il tuo controllo,” lo informò Mycroft. “Lascia che mi occupi dei pedoni. Puoi tenere il bicchiere, tutti dovrebbero avere un vero bicchiere da scotch, perfino un ispettore di polizia. Ma lo scotch lo prendo io.” Raccolse la bottiglia e si mise la custodia del violino sottobraccio. “Buonanotte.”

“Sì,” disse Lestrade, guardandolo uscire.

***

Mycroft chiamò Sherlock appena si fu sistemato nel sedile posteriore della macchina. Naturalmente Sherlock non rispose. Erano bloccati in un testa a testa. Sherlock odiava parlare al telefono, così Mycroft gli lasciava messaggi vocali. Mycroft odiava scrivere SMS, così, quando Sherlock inevitabilmente gli rispondeva per iscritto, lo chiamava e gli lasciava un altro messaggio in segreteria.

“Ho risolto il problema del violino.” Mycroft disse alla segreteria telefonica di Sherlock, e attaccò.

L’SMS arrivò dopo qualche secondo. _Non ci sarebbe stato un problema col violino se tu non l’avessi preso in primo luogo. SH_

Mycroft lo chiamò di nuovo e lasciò un altro messaggio: “Avresti preferito che lasciassi il violino a marcire nel tuo appartamento?” Sherlock era un violinista, e uno Stradivario era uno Stradivario. Non avrebbe mai preferito che rimanesse abbandonato a Baker Street.

Il messaggio di risposta di Sherlock fu di fatto una resa. _Cosa gli hai detto per fargli smettere il suo interrogatorio? SH_

Mycroft sorrise tra sé e chiamò Sherlock. “Gli ho detto che ti volevo bene,” disse, godendosi la ridicola teatralità dell’affermazione.

Sherlock non rispose per molto tempo. Infatti Mycroft arrivò a casa prima di sentire il trillo del cellulare. _Come sta andando la dieta? SH_

Mycroft ridacchiò, lo chiamò, e disse alla sua segreteria: “Ti farò arrivare il violino.”


End file.
